


Dynasty

by LadyVictory



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, F/F, Kayfabe Compliant, This is gonna be real gay y'all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVictory/pseuds/LadyVictory
Summary: Sheamus looks back at her, and she can't help but smile. He's one of the few people she doesn't mind sharing a space with right now, and the thought makes her feel a little lonely and a lot tired."Did'ya hear, Charlie?" He asks, voice low and serious as he moves his feet into position and starts his warm up.****Two days before Elimination Chamber, a team drops out of the Women's Match, leaving a vaccuum.





	1. Charlotte

**Author's Note:**

> AN 1: Not mine, not making a profit. Please don't take away my title shot at Mania!
> 
> AN 2: For Julia (and Sarah & Alex), who enable my wrestling obsession.
> 
> AN 3: This is gonna be...VERY GAY. Like, super gay. 
> 
> AN 4: As always, I wrote this in between real life stuff on my phone and then hit 'post.' Mistakes are like bruises, they prove your human. Behold my humanity.

The air's thick and warm as soup, and it gets caught in Charlotte's nose as she struggles to breathe slow and steady through the burn. She's worked up a hell of a sweat on the rowing machine - the hotel she's booked has a better than average gym, but to make up for it the AC is busted - and she's struggling to keep an even pace until she hits 500 meters.  
  
Closing her eyes and concentrating, she pushes the feeling of the damp hoodie clinging to her shoulders out of her mind, concentrating instead on the sandy hiss the belt on the rower makes with every pull. It's hypnotic, almost comforting, and Charlotte lets it roll over her, obliterating her thoughts.  
  
She's at just over 450 meters when she feels someone sit down on the machine next to hers. Her eyes pop open reflexively, and she glares as she turns her head.  
  
Sheamus looks back at her, and her expression shifts unconsciously into a smile.

He's one of the few people she doesn't mind sharing a space with right now, and the thought makes her feel a little lonely and a lot tired.  
  
"Did'ya hear, Charlie?" He asks, voice low and serious as he moves his feet into position and starts his warm up.  
  
Frowning, Charlotte shakes her head. She automatically begins to move again, matching his speed.  
  
"Word goin' 'round is a team's dropped out of the Women's Elimination."  
  
Charlotte's frown inverts, eyes going wide with momentary legitimate surprise.  
  
' _What the fuck happened?_ ' she thinks. ' _What the hell is Vince gonna do?'_  
  
"It's in two days," is what comes out of her mouth, but she's sure he understands the rest.  
  
Sheamus shrugs, letting out a quiet snort.  
  
"I hear they're lookin' for a replacement team. Today."  
  
Charlotte looks away, mind racing. "What Brand?"  
  
She sees the pale form of her friend's shoulder rise and fall again out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"No idea. But, rumor is they didn't see it comin' so they're not looking to replace from the same roster specifically, just fill the spots."  
  
He starts rowing harder, and she matches his pace, again without thinking.  
  
"Jesus..." she breathes, mind reeling.  
  
This is huge.  
  
"Yeah, no shite darlin.' I don't envy Creative having to put a spin on _this_ , eh?"  
  
The burning in Charlotte's arms distracts for a moment.  
  
550 meters.  
  
She needs to think. She can go longer.  
  
' _Who's out?_ '  
  
600 meters.  
  
' _Who's hungry enough to make a play?_ '  
  
650 meters.  
  
' _What does this mean for_ me?'  
  
700 meters.  
  
Charlotte arms are shaking, bile rising in her throat. Her blood sugar is in the toilet. She needs off the machine so she can guzzle some of her protein drink.  
  
She stops pulling and eases the handles back where they belong.  
  
Trembling just the slightest bit, she reaches for her shaker - smiling because she still got a little kick out of the sparkly cup that said QUEEN on it, even if she no longer spoke with who gave it to her - and flips the spill guard.  
  
The liquid is thick with birthday cake protein, and it's gone warm in the oppressive atmosphere of the room, but it's still a relief.  
  
As Charlotte puts the shaker back down, the door to the gym eases open.  
  
Asuka is grinning at Shinsuke as they walk in, smile like a knife. She practically stalks into the room, nodding at the man even as her eyes prowl around the room.  
  
Charotte can't quite hear what they're saying, but she can't fathom what other news is worth talking about right now.  
  
Asuka's eyes find Charlotte's, and the smaller woman winks, grin stretching wider. She looks like the Cheshire cat, like she knows a secret and can't wait to use it to ruin someone's day.  
  
Charlotte takes a deep breath, fights a shudder, and rises to her feet.

She was on her cooldown anyway. She's happy to vacate.

Turning to Sheamus, the blonde offers a half hearted smile.

"Sunday's gonna be real interestin," he says, shaking his head as he increases the speed of his movements.  
  
"Yeah..." Charlotte agrees, voice faint as she frowns and watches Asuka begin to stretch. "Interesting."  
  
****  
  
She gets the call as she's stepping into the shower.  
  
Any other time, and she'd give them a call back after, but she _knows_  what this is about, and the sick feeling of dread rising up her throat makes her turn off the water again and reach for the phone, thumb swiping 'Accept' as she raises it to her face.  
  
"I'm sure you've heard," Hunter's voice is rough and impatient.  
  
It takes Charlotte three tries and a harsh clearing of the throat to respond.  
  
"Yeah. Who-"  
  
"We need someone in there who can adapt on the fly. Who knows how to get things done without _ruining assests_ , and can work with _anybody_."  
  
Her eyes slide closed, and she has to bite her lip to keep from screaming.  
  
Taking a deep, shuddering breath, she forces the shake out of her hands.  
  
"What about Wrestlemania?"  
  
Hunter chuckles, the sound like her dreams crashing to the ground.  
  
"A lot of things can happen between now and New York. Do you want to put all your eggs in one basket, or do you want to prove yourself worthy?"  
  
She moves the phone away from her face and whispers a quiet, angry _fuck_.  
  
"You have until midnight tonight to decide. Think fast."  
  
The line goes dead.  
  
It takes all of Charlotte's willpower not to hurl her phone across the room.  
  
She cranks the water to boiling and climbs in, hissing at the sting. She needs her body to burn as hot as her rage right now.  
  
If she agrees, and wins - which she will, of _course_ she will - she knows her title shot at Mania is _gone_. There is _no way_ she'll be allowed to hold two belts at once.  
  
If she _declines_ , though, they might still decide to take her shot away. She's been a good soldier for them thus far, and that buys her a lot, but pissing them off this close to the main event? Vince might decide that she isn't _loyal enough_.  
  
It's a huge risk with Becky waiting in the wings.  
  
"Fuck."  
  
Everything she's worked so hard for is evaporating in front of her eyes.  
  
" _Fuck_."  
  
She won't cry. She won't beg.  
  
A Queen has more dignity than that.  
  
****  
  
The way Charlotte's night is going, finding Asuka lounging on her bed when she exits the bathroom is almost expected.  
  
"Can I help you?" Charlotte sneers, annoyed when she gets a pleased grin for her trouble.  
  
"Cute," Asuka says instead of answering, jutting out her chin at the blonde.  
  
Looking down at her night clothes - a dark red henley and a pair of black satin shorts that cover more than her ring gear ever will - Charlotte snorts.  
  
"What do you want, Asuka?"  
  
The shorter woman cocks her head, as if trying to decide whether she'll draw whatever _this_ is out.  
  
"Dynasty," she says simply.  
  
It throws Charlotte for a moment, confusing her.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Asuka smiles wider, sitting up and shrugging a shoulder.  
  
"You are a Queen, I am an Empress. Together, we are Dynasty."  
  
Now it's Charlotte's turn to smile, and it's a not a nice one.  
  
"You? And _me_? Are you serious?"  
  
Asuka bares her teeth, standing quickly.  
  
For a moment Charlotte thinks the Japanese woman is angry, but there's a gleam in her eyes that says that maybe she'd hoped to get this kind of reaction.  
  
"You are _afraid_ ," Asuka says, voice lilting with what sounds like pity.  
  
Immediately, dark swirls of anger roar up Charlotte's throat.  
  
"Fuck. You." She growls, but Asuka just raises an eyebrow.  
  
"What is there to lose?"  
  
"Everything!" Charlotte barks, before she can stop herself.  
  
She bites the inside of her cheek until she tastes the edge of blood.  
  
"They _need_ us," Asuka insists, moving closer, like she's closing in a something smaller and vulnerable. "You want to play _safe_ , or to _win_?"  
  
Asuka is close now, looking up up her through a choppy fringe of brightly colored hair.  
  
"They'll never let it happen. You're _already_ the Smackdown Champion."  
  
This close, Charlotte can see that Asuka's canines are almost fang-like when she smiles.

"They _begged_ me. Said, 'get a partner, go to Elimination Chamber.' Anyone I want." Asuka leans in, prodding Charlotte in the stomach. "I want _you_."  
  
Charlotte's mind whirls, trying to understand all the things in play.  
  
If they've okayed Asuka to compete while still holding the belt, then maybe her chance at the Raw Championship isn't off the table.  
  
If they _lose_ , but give a good show on Sunday, she'll still be seen as the good little soldier.  
  
But, if they _win_... She isn't sure they'll be as understanding about her aspirations once the dust settles.

Charlotte hates to lose, and she  _knows_ Asuka is out to wreck everyone that stands in her way.

"And what if I don't _want_ to partner with _you_?"  
  
Asuka rolls her eyes. "Don't play stupid - _not_ cute."  
  
"If I enter this match, why would they give me a title shot at Mania?"  
  
Asuka pauses at that, seeming to truly consider it for a moment before shrugging in disinterest.  
  
"Do you want a _belt_ , or to make _history_?"  
  
That stops Charlotte cold.  
  
Asuka lets out a knowing little sigh and brushes past Charlotte, body almost too warm where it touches the taller woman's skin.  
  
"Think _fast_ ," she hums, echoing Hunter's parting words.  
  
The door clicks closed behind her a moment later, and Charlotte is alone.  
  
She steels her nerves, clenching and unclenching her fists for a long moment.

She knows what she needs to do.

With a deep sigh, she unlocks her phone and scrolls through her contacts, tapping one and holding the device to her ear.  
  
"Okay," she says when the ringing stops.  
  
She hangs up immediately, not bothering to listen to a reply.  
  
She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, unconscious smile coming to her lips.

"Okay."  
  
_tbc..._


	2. Asuka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asuka hears the taller woman grunt softly as she begins her own climb, and she nods to herself.
> 
> The blonde hadn't asked about ropes or route difficulty. Good.
> 
> Reaching behind herself, Asuka snags another hold, and lets the rest of her body relax, so that she is dangling from one hand.
> 
> "Jesus," Charlotte breathes, somewhere off to her left.
> 
> Asuka looks lazily over her strained shoulder. She knows what she is capable of, and is not afraid to fall besides. What can the ground possibly do to her that she hasn't already done to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN 1: See first chapter for disclaimer.  
> AN 2: Once again, this is for J, S, and A - who are enabling my madness. And D, because, well, Charlotte.  
> AN 3: To keep things balanced, this chapter is from Asuka's perspective. All English dialogue is in italics, because it is not her default language.  
> AN 4: As always, I write this directly on my phone and then hit POST. All mistakes mine.

Seeing Charlotte Flair loitering in front of the local climbing gym when she arrives is a pleasant surprise.

" _Wise choice,_ " Asuka says, in lieu of hello.

Charlotte rolls her eyes, but holds open the door for the smaller woman, who strolls through with a triumphant smile.

" _We need to strategize,_ " Charlotte says as they approach the free climb wall.

Asuka shrugs, not opposed but also not in a hurry. She preps herself to take on the admittedly impressive structure, taking deep breaths and moving her neck from side to side until it cracks as she analyzes the best route up.

Her mind is restless at the best of times, but the coming Pay Per View has ramped her up until she feels like she is going to explode. She needs to focus the energy, to calm her racing brain.

She does not bother to chalk her hands, liking the added challenge of powering up against damp palms.

" _Seriously?_ " she hears from behind as she leaps high and catches herself.

Asuka lets out a little bark of laughter, flexing and bending her body so that she is crouching, frog-like, sideways on the wall, foot hooked into another hold.

" _Talk at the top,_ " she says, sounding almost bored.

She is just as interested in getting down to business as her new partner, but before they can speak on tactics, she has to get a feel for the other woman. Charlotte Flair is good at what she does, but that doesn't mean they will work well together, and they _need_ to move as one to _win_.

Asuka hears the taller woman grunt softly as she begins her own climb, and she nods to herself.

The blonde hadn't asked about ropes or route difficulty. _Good_.

Reaching behind herself, Asuka snags another hold, and lets the rest of her body relax, so that she is dangling from one hand.

" _Jesus,_ " Charlotte breathes, somewhere off to her left.

Asuka looks lazily over her strained shoulder. She knows what she is capable of, and is not afraid to fall besides. What can the ground possibly do to her that she hasn't already done to herself.

"Close your mouth, or you'll let all your good sense out," she sneers, knowing Charlotte won't understand.

Charlotte cocks her head and frowns, understanding the intent if not the words. She muscles up to a higher hold, taking her time to get steady as she moves.

'Too slow,' Asuka thinks, pursing her lips. " _Race_?" She asks out loud.

Charlotte looks up and grimaces, before getting her face under control.

" _First to the top gets to make the pin,_ " the smaller woman offers.

She knows exactly how competitive her new partner is, and enjoys the idea of exploiting it.

Charlotte looks over at her, serious for a moment before her mouth stretches into an almost predatory grin. She takes off without another word, looking much more comfortable climbing than Asuka had anticipated.

Asuka hums, pleased. Double good.

Asuka climbs like she does everything else, with a lethal focus and a berserk frenzy.

Using her legs to launch herself higher on straight patches of wall, and her arms to fully carry her around bulges and into dips, it almost looks as if she is running up the wall on her hands and feet.

She quickly overtakes Charlotte, but slows herself enough so that she can still feel the presence of the other woman near her, just below her peripheral vision.

She reaches the top a full ten seconds before the other woman, and settles one foot and one hand into holds, so she can swing around and watch.

Charlotte's lips are set in a determined line, her brow furrowed as she reaches eye level.

“ _If I hadn’t watched you walk in, I’d say you cheated,_ ” the blonde mutters, moving her limbs into more secure positions.

“ _No need to cheat,_ ” Asuka scoffs, using her free hand to tap her own chest. “Why cheat, when I’m clearly superior?” she adds, again knowing Charlotte won’t understand.

Charlotte raises an eyebrow and adjusts her position again. " _You said we would talk at the top._ "

Asuka nods, toes flexing in her shoes impatiently. She's hungry now, and anxious to move again.

" _Our plan is simple,_ " she says slowly. " _Win._ "

Charlotte lets out a little grunt of frustration.

" _That’s everybody’s plan._ "

Asuka flexes her arms, managing to shrug even as she clings to the wall.

" _You are tall, you like to jump off thing_ _s_ _. They expect you to fly._ " Looking down, Asuka calculates angles before flicking her eyes back up to look at Charlotte. " _Don’t give them what they expect._ "

Asuka gently pushes off with her feet and lets go of her holds.

She only falls a few feet before reaching out and catching herself, and the little gasp that escapes Charlotte is more of a thrill than her short descent.

" _You go low, I go high. When I move, you move opposite, meet me in the middle._ "

Again, Asuka allows herself to dangle from one hand, not to show off, but to quiet that restless part of her mind with the burning in her shoulder.

Tensing her fingers, Asuka reaches down again and blindly finds another hold, releasing the higher hand and dropping down a few feet.

She does it again, and again. Climbing backwards, maintaining eye contact with her new partner the whole way, until her feet hit the ground.

" _Coming?_ "

With a huff, Charlotte looks back at the wall. She uses her much longer limbs to her advantage, touching down on the ground in seconds.

" _Time to get to work._ "

" _After you,_ " Asuka replies, a challenge.

  
  
****

  
Asuka can't hold back a chuckle as Charlotte hits the canvas again, hard and flat on her back.

" _The_ _p_ _oint is to pin them, not take a nap,_ " she coos, voice sweet and sharp, like poison.

" _Again,_ ” Charlotte growls, flipping back to her feet in a move that Asuka feels like a kick to the gut when every time she sees it.

" _Yes_ ," the smaller woman agrees, giddy. " _again_."

Asuka surges forward and allows Charlotte to grab her in a headlock. Then, with a grunt, she bounces high, kicking out and off Charlotte's thigh with both feet.

Charlotte lets go of her head, but catches Asuka's legs on the way down, sitting hard and slamming the shorter woman onto the cavas between her legs.

The sting of the impact ripples across Asuka's shoulders and upper back, forcing a small sigh out of her.

"Good," Asuka breathes, blinking slow and hard.

They've been at it for over an hour, cycling through different fighting styles and strategising.

Charlotte rolls backwards into a handstand, and lands on her feet.

Asuka moves roughly to her hands and knees, and pops up to her feet.

They come together again, and Charlotte ends up on her stomach, grunting at the press of Asuka's knee on her lower back.

" _This isn’t working,_ " the prone woman grumbles, using her considerable upper body strength to push up off the ground against Asuka's full weight.

Asuka waits until Charlotte is practically vertical before hopping back, dodging an annoyed elbow to the face.

They still haven't been told what team is out, so they have been trying to work together to piece together defenses and offenses against all combinations of the field.

" _It_ _ **is**_ _working._ "

Charlotte growls again, frustration written across her body in the way she flexes and relaxes her fists, in the curl of her lips into a snarl.

Asuka likes her like this, just on the verge of losing control and going ballistic. She can practically _taste_ the blood in the air.

 _This_ is what they need to win tomorrow - the edge of near madness and rage.

" _You know their moves, their habits. We use_ _ **that**_ _to take them down._ "

" _That means_ _nothing_ _if we don’t figure out how to sync_ _ **our**_ _styles._ "

Asuka waves a hand, dismissive. " _You studied me. You know my style._ "

Charlotte gives her a smug look. " _Had to, to_ _ **break**_ _your streak._ "

Asuka's lips pull back, baring her teeth in more of a threat than a smile.

" _I studied you too. You take a lot of damage and get up. Impressive, like a_ _ **machine**_ _. Your submission hold is,_ " Asuka pauses, frowning, searching for the words. " _Slow but brutal. I move fast, weaken competitio_ _n_ _. Together, we have good early and long strategy._ "

Charlotte looks intrigued, eyes looking up into the middle distance, flicking back and forth a bit as if she is watching a match.

" _That’s a start. But, it gets messy when there are so many people in the ring._ "

Asuka sighs, rolling her neck until there is a loud pop.

She _likes_ messy. It will feed her, as if the chaos translates into energy meant to power her specifically. The more frantic the pace, the more bodies and sweat and possibly blood, the stronger and fiercer she will become.

" _You have long arms. Catch them. Throw_ _opp_ _onents to me._ I will end them." She slips into Japanese at the end, the idea of what is to come making her shiver.

Charlotte smirks, almost as of she understands.

They work for a while longer, but Asuka is tired of speaking and planning, and when she gets the chance, she gets under Charlotte's guard and secures an Asuka Lock.  
  
The taller woman holds out for longer than most, grunting and cursing, before tapping angrily on Asuka's body.  
  
" _How about we don’t injure each other before a history ma_ _king_ _match, huh?_ " Charlotte grumbles.  
  
Rolling out of the ring, Asuka lands, cat-like on her feet, and shrugs.  
  
Charlotte follows, glaring, and Asuka bumps the taller woman with her shoulder.  
  
" _You’_ _re_ _fine. You’re tough and strong,_ " she says, before snorting. "For an American."  
  
Charlotte barks out a laugh. "Rude, but I'll take it as a compliment.”  
  
It takes a moment for it to sink in, but it then it hits Asuka and she stops short, frowning in confusion.  
  
"You...speak Japanese?"  
  
Charlotte keeps walking, throwing a smile over her shoulder.  
  
"Remember going forward to watch your tone, and show proper respect to The Queen."  
  
Asuka laughs, big and loud as she watches her partner disappear into the locker rooms.  
  
They can't lose.

  
  
_tbc..._

 

Now it's time to chose what team dropped out of the event!  
  
Who's out, y'all:  
  
SASHA/BAYLEY  
  
or  
  
NAOMI/CARMELLA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I write the next parts, I'll make the below hyperlinks if I can.


	3. Charlotte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Why aren't we being attacked?' The blonde wonders, as Asuka leans down further, until their lips are breaths apart.
> 
> “Do you want to make history?”
> 
> The question sends a shudder through Charlotte’s body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN 1: See first chapter for disclaimers.  
> AN 2: So I was initially going to write the lead up and after math to each option, but not the actual fighting, but then I sort of fell in love with the idea of getting into the nitty gritty. That changed the format a little, so the next update will contain the actual matches for both!  
> AN 3: Once again, for J, S, A, who I hope are doing well. And D, because I always write for them.  
> AN 4: This gets real gay. Can't say you didn't know.  
> AN 5: Mistakes are like reps at the gym, the more you do, the better and more bad ass you get. I'm on my way to being The Man.

Asuka grins at her from atop the chamber, her expression pure malice, and flings herself off the edge.

Charlotte's heart skips a beat in her chest as she watches her tag partner land a brutal Meteora on Nia Jax, slamming so hard into the bigger woman that she bounces off before Nia topples backwards like a felled tree.

Charlotte, her own body on auto-pilot, lands a spinning kick on Billie Kay, and swings Peyton hard into an on-coming Tamina.

The path to the dazed Nia Jax is clear.

Asuka stands near the downed woman, eyebrow raised at Charlotte.

"You want?" She taunts, voice low and rough in the way it gets when her blood is singing with adrenaline.

Charlotte feels lips pulling back into a grin that is mostly teeth and all promises of violence.

Her body surges forward, blood like fire in her veins. She can TASTE victory.

She feels the impact against her legs, Asuka quick with her trip, and rolls with the move.

Landing hard on her back – _better than her face_  – Charlotte grunts. There’s a solid weight on her hips, and she has to squint against the lights to focus on the body on top of hers.

Asuka?

Asuka!

The shorter woman chuckles low in her throat and leans down, crossing her arms and pushing the X they make against Charlotte’s throat.

 _“What the fuck?”_ Charlotte growls in Japanese, trying to flip Asuka off her with a rough jerk of her hips.

Asuka bats her eyelashes and bares her teeth, riding the move, then using her weight to snap back, the force of her arms on the blonde’s throat threatening to cut off the flow of oxygen. She leans forward, moving one arm, so she can slide her fingers into Charlotte’s hair and grip there, controlling her head.

 _'Why aren't we being attacked?'_  The blonde wonders, as Asuka leans down further, until their lips are breaths apart.

“ _Do you want to make history_?” the smaller woman purrs.

The question sends a shudder through Charlotte’s body.

 

****

 

Charlotte jerks awake, heart hammering in her chest. The too soft hotel bed feels scorching hot all around her, and she rolls up to sit at the edge.

_A dream._

Running a shaky hand through her hair, she blinks hard, trying to clear her head.

_Just a dream._

Looking over at her phone, the blonde sees it’s barely 6am. Too early for breakfast, too late to go back to sleep – not that she could anyway, her body is thrumming with nervous energy.

Taking a deep breath, she forces herself to let it out slowly through her nose.

Time get to work, then.

 

****

 

The hotel gym is empty when she slips in, and she chooses the treadmill furthest from the door. Her music is already blasting in her ears as she starts her warm up, and by the time she’s hit the end of her run, she’d in an almost fugue state, moving and breathing in time with the music.

She senses someone glide into the room, flicking her eyes over to the door as she breathes through the last of her run. Her stomach tenses, ready to see Asuka grinning at her, but Sonya Deville gives her a nod from under a over-sized hoodie instead and moves to the nearest exercise bike.

Charlotte ignores the twinge of disappointment in her gut and shakes her head.

She moves off the machine and towards the door without a missed step, euphoria rushing into her veins like a drug.

The feeling of being lighter and faster than air after a warm up is better than almost anything else, except maybe the burn of one rep more than yesterday.

Movement catches her attention out of the corner of her eye, and she looks over to see Sonya motioning for her to remove one of her headphones.

“Can I help you?” she asks, not particularly patient, but no heat to the words either.

“Heard a rumor you and Asuka were entering the Chamber.” Sonya tries for nonchalant, but she sounds annoyed.

Smirking, Charlotte turns away again. “Guess you’ll have to wait and see.”

“It’s fucked up, what happened. And here you are, taking advantage. Isn’t your title shot at ‘Mania enough for you?”

Eyes narrowed now, Charlotte looks over her shoulder with a sneer.

“ENOUGH is the kind of attitude that leads to playing side-kick for second string wannabe’s. I’m BETTER than THAT.”

Sonya snorts, the sound offended. “Whatever.”

Without bothering to respond, Charlotte walks out, slipping her headphones back in place.

 

****

 

They are the last to enter the ring.

Asuka paces back and forth like a caged animal in the small enclosed space, practically vibrating with energy.

It’s infectious, that need to move, but Charlotte stands tall and forces herself to be outwardly still. Her fists clench and unclench roughly, however, and her breathing is deep on the inhale, explosive on the exhale.

“ _Do you remember our plan?_ ” Asuka asks, voice deep and gruff like it gets when she’s on the verge of losing control.

She has stopped beside the taller woman, hands trembling with barely restrained violence.

Charlotte can’t decide if that is a good thing or a bad thing.

“You go high, I go low?”

“I use shinryaku to weaken them, and you make them beg to submit.”

“Shinryaku?”

Asuka looks up at her without moving her head, eyes sharp, but lips amused. “Word of the day.”

Charlotte snorts and rolls her eyes, and Asuka bumps her affectionately with ashoulder as she continues to pace.

The alarm sounds, and the plastic squeaks as it slides open.

Asuka raises an eyebrow, hand waving in a ‘after you,’ sort of gesture. “You ready?”

Charlotte doesn’t bother answering.

**Author's Note:**

> So! This story is a choose your own adventure of sorts! At the end of Chapter 2, you will get to choose which team was dropped, and see how the story unfolds from there!
> 
> This is gonna get racy, y'all. Sorry, not sorry.


End file.
